covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal
The Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal (GWOTEM) is a United States armed forces military award created by George W. Bush on March 12, 2003 by Executive Order 13289.War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal It recognizes those military service members who have deployed overseas in direct service to the War on Terror from September 11, 2001 to a date to be determined. Prior to April 30, 2005 the medal was awarded for service within Iraq and Afghanistan, but has been replaced with the Iraq Campaign Medal and Afghanistan Campaign Medal and now serves primarily as recognition for personnel who have deployed in support of the War on Terror to locations beyond Iraq and Afghanistan. Criteria To be awarded the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, a military service member must perform duty in a deployed status and must participate in designated anti-terrorism operation for a period of either 30 consecutive or 60 non-consecutive days of duty. For those who were engaged in combat, killed, or wounded in the line of the duty the time requirement is waived. 578.31 Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal The term "deployed status" indicates either temporary or permanent orders to a duty station outside the borders of the United States of America with such duty being in direct support of anti-terrorism operations. For a service member to receive the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, the deployment must also have taken place in a nation which is currently recognized as a base for anti-terrorism operations by the United States Department of Defense.US Army Institute of Heraldry Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal Currently, the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal may be awarded for approved operations performed in any of the following geographical areas: *Algeria *Azerbaijan *Bahrain *Bulgaria (Bourgas) *Burkina Faso *Chad *Colombia *Crete *Cyprus *Diego Garcia *Djibouti *Egypt *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Georgia *Guantanamo Bay, Cuba *Hungary *Iran *IraqAOE changes for Operation New Dawn Discontinued for service in Iraq as of 1 January 2012. *Israel *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Kenya *Kosovo (only specified GWOT operations not associated with operations qualifying for the Kosovo Campaign Medal) *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Lebanon *Mali *Mauritania *Morocco *Niger *Nigeria *Oman *Pakistan *Philippines *Qatar *Romania (Constanţa) *Saudi Arabia *Senegal *Sierra Leone *Somalia *Syria *Tanzania *Tajikistan *Tunisia *Turkey *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates *Uzbekistan *Yemen The following bodies of water are also approved qualifying areas: *That portion of the Arabian Sea north of 10 degrees north latitude, and west of 68 degrees east longitude *Bab-el-Mandeb *Gulf of Aden *Gulf of Aqaba *Gulf of Oman *Gulf of Suez *A portion of the Mediterranean Sea ("boarding and searching" operations") *Persian Gulf *Red Sea *Strait of Hormuz *Suez Canal Additionally,personnel who participated in Operation Nomad Shadow are eligible for the award. On April 30, 2005 the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal was discontinued for service within Iraq and Afghanistan, such service now being recognized with the Iraq Campaign Medal and Afghanistan Campaign Medal. Personnel who received the GWOTEM for previous service in these two regions may elect to exchange the GWOTEM or retain the original award. In September 2010 a MILPER message re-authorized the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal for Operation New Dawn.Milper Message Number 10-261 The Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal is a one time only award. Service stars are not authorized.Milper Message Number 10-078 The Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal may be awarded with the Arrowhead device for qualified soldiers. The Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal may be awarded with the combat operation insignia for qualified sailors assigned to Marine Corps units. The War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal was designed by John Sproston of the Army's Institute of Heraldry. Global War on Terrorism Civilian Service Medal The civilian version of the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal is called the Global War on Terrorism Civilian Service Medal. It was authorized on August 9, 2007, but may be awarded for expeditionary service in a GWOT mission in a combat zone on or after September 11, 2001, until a date to be determined. The eligibility criteria for the medal are nearly identical to those of the GWOT Expeditionary Medal. The drape/ribbon is similar to that of the military medal, but the medal obverse features a sculpture of the female personification of Freedom in Grecian garb, and the reverse features a compass surrounded by the words "Civilian Support - Global War on Terrorism." Secretary of Defense Medal for the Global War on Terrorism Institute of Heraldry Global War on Terrorism Civilian Service Medal Expeditionary Medal and Service Medal A similar medal, the Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, was created under the same Presidential Order that authorized the GWOT Expeditionary Medal. The primary difference between the two awards is that the service medal is intended for those who performed support duty within the United States, while the expeditionary medal recognizes those who were deployed to foreign countries. For those participating in multiple operations, both the GWOT Service and GWOT Expeditionary Medal may be authorized, but both medals can no longer be bestowed for the same qualifying period of service. The only exception is for service personnel who served in Iraq or Afghanistan prior to April 30, 2005. These personnel were awarded both the Global War on Terrorism Service Medal and the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal.Air Force Personnel Center Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal See also *Arrowhead device *Awards and decorations of the United States military References Category:United States campaign medals Category:War on Terror Category:Awards established in 2003 fr:Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal ro:Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal fi:Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal uk:Експедиційна медаль за війну з тероризмом (США)